princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakiniku pan Sōdatsu Jokyoku
Yakiniku pan Sōdatsu Jokyoku is Oishi and Kikimaru's Classic Cover song. Lyrics Kanji= それ急げ急げ購買部 やれ、急げパンが売り切れる ほら、急げ急げ鳴るぞ終了のベルが だからたから限定 このたった、１０個の焼肉パン だけど、なか、たっぷりの３０入り、なんて本格派 あくろあくろ アクロバッティクなフェイントで １人２人３人スリスリ抜けて 焼肉、焼肉、焼肉奉行の何にかけて ４人、５人、６人を追い越して そこのけよ、そこのけよ下級生 そこのけよ先輩がお通りだ さぁ、のってのって、ノリノリで前線列でパンへと だかだ、だかだか、だだだ、だかだ,だかだ階段猛ダッシュ だかだ、だかだ、だだだ、廊下も猛ダッシュ キクマキクマキクマル印のステップで おチビ、桃、海堂もぶちぶち抜いて オオイオオイオオイしいものに命がけ 乾 不二 手塚をごぼごぼう抜き みよ、最後の一個 勢いで 手で潰し 黄金の伝説の涙のペシャンコパン 嗚呼、じゅわわ、じゅわ肉汁 嗚呼、じゅわわ、ゴクリ唾を飲む 嗚呼１０点１０点、満点 みんなの、具完成 そうよ、そよ、よその、すぐ学校に もう、よっぽどの美味さ知れ渡る あれ、よそによそに一秒 こけて追い抜かれ のそり、のそり、のそりと行く手を塞いでる デカイ影は樺地 さすがの大食い どかり、どかり、どかりと、ぶつかり弾かれた 太い影は田仁志 大きな わかなか 個人的には微妙な味 だけどそれは、勇者のサイン ならば、だから勝ち取るぞ それ急げ急げ購買部 やれ、急げパンが売り切れる ほら、急げ急げ鳴るぞ終了のベルが だかだ、だかだか、だだだ、だかだ、ただ校長室前の だかだ、だかだか、だだだ目をつぶりダッシュ あくろあくろ アクロバッディクなフェイントで 20、50、100人スリスリ抜けて 焼肉、焼肉、焼肉奉行の何にかけて 200、５00、1000人を追い越して みよ、最後の一個 勢いで 手で潰し 黄金の伝説の涙のペシャンコパン 明日はさて、その先の毎日はBAD DAYS OH YES 未来まで輝け焼肉パン |-| Romaji= Sore isoge isoge koubaihou Yare, isoge pan ga urikireru Hora, isoge isoge naru zo shuuryou no beru ga Dakara takara gentei Kono tatta, kyu-ko no yakiniku pan Dakedo, naka, tappuri no san yu-iri, nante honkakuha Akuro akuro akurobattiku na feinto de Hitori, futari, sannin surisuri nukete Yakiniku, yakiniku, yakiniku bugyou no nani ni kakete yonin, gonin, rokunin o oikoshite Sokonoke yo, sokonoke yo Kakyuusei sokonoke yo senpai ga otorida Saa, notte notte, norinoride zensen retsu de pan e to Da kada,da kada ka,dadada,da kada,da kada kaidan mou dasshu Da kada,da kada,dadada, rouka mou dasshu Kikuma kikuma kikumaru shirushi no suteppu de Ochibi, momo, Kaidou mo buchi buchi nuite Ooiooiooi shii mono ni inochigake Inui Fuji Tezuka o go bo gobou nuki Miyo, saigo no ikko Ikioi de te de tsubushi Ougon no densetsu no namida no peshankopan Aa,jyuwawa,jyuwa nikujuu Aa,jyuwawa, gokuri tsuba o nomu Aa jyu-ten jyu-ten, manten Min'na no gu kansei Sou yo, so yo, yoso no, gakkou ni Mou, yoppodo no umasa shirewataru Are, yoso ni yoso ni ichi-byou kokete oinuka re No sori, no sori, no sori to yukute o fusai deru Dekai kage wa kabaji sasuga no oukui Dokari, dokari, dokari to, butsukari hajika reta Futoi kage wa tanishi ookina waka naka Kojin-teki ni wa bimyouna aji Dakedo sore wa, yuusha no sain Naraba, dakara kachitoru zo Sore isoge isoge koubaihou Yare, isoge pan ga urikireru Hora, isoge isoge naru zo shuuryou no beru ga Da kada,da kada ka,dadada,da kada, tada kouchou-shitsu mae no Da kada,da kada ka,dadada me o tsuburi dasshu Akuro akuro akurobattiku na feinto de niyuu, goyuu, hyakuni surisuri nukete Yakiniku, yakiniku, yakiniku bugyou no nani ni kakete nihyaku, gohyaku, sennin o oikoshite Miyo, saigo no ikko Ikioi de te de tsubushi Ougon no densetsu no namida no peshankopan Asu wa sate, sono-saki no mainichi wa BAD DAYS OH YES Mirai made kagayake yakiniku pan |-| English= Hurry, hurry And do it, bread is sold out Hurry You know, the bell end of'll sound Hurry Hurry So was limited because Only, this roast pan of ten But I, among orthodox Nantes 30 into, a lot of In a feint acro backup Thich Kuro Akuroa Missing three Surisuri 1 person 2 people What roasted meat, grilled meat, grilled meat magistrate over The passing four, five, six people I Sokonoke, senior is government as Yo Yo underclassman Sokonoke Sokonoke Now, riding, riding, into the pan at the front row in high spirits Stairs mad dash Dakada, Dakadaka, Dadada, I do it Dakada, Dakada, Dakada, Dadada, corridors mad dash Steps Kikuma Kikuma chrysanthemum circle Contact Chibi, peach, Kaido also by far Buchibuchi The desperate thing to have to Oi Oi Oi Gobo burdock disconnect the dry Fuji Tezuka One Miyo, the last The crushed by hand in momentum Flattened bread of tears legendary golden Oh, Juwawa, received gravy Oh, I drink Juwawa, the Gollum spit 10 out of 10, perfect score ah Of everyone, complete tool Yeah, Soyo, elsewhere, to school soon The other, known throughout tasty 's absolutely If we are overtaken by moss one second despite despite I'm blocking the way of the sled and the sled, the sled, the Big shadow of gluttony truly Kaba-chi Dokari, Dokari, cutting throat, I was run over by a hit Thick shadow or big Wakana TaHitoshi Subtle taste personally But it is a sign of the brave If, so to win Purchasing Department Hurry Hurry it And do it, bread is sold out Hurry You know, the bell end of'll sound Hurry Hurry Dakada, Dakadaka, Dadada, Dakada, only the principal's office before A blind dash Dakada, Dakadaka, the first Dadada In a feint acro backup Diku Kuro Akuroa The missing 20, 50, 100 people Surisuri What roasted meat, grilled meat, grilled meat magistrate over In passing the 200,500,1000 people One Miyo, the last The crushed by hand in momentum Flattened bread of tears legendary golden Well tomorrow, BAD DAYS every day of the previous OH YES Roast pan shine far into the future Trivia *This is a classic cover of the song William Tell Overture by Gioachino Rossini. Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Duets